


The Angels Hear Me Now

by plinys



Series: ABC Fic Challenge [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was under the impression humans enjoyed companionship while recovering?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angels Hear Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Because wow am I trash for this ship, first time writing them, so let's see how that goes.
> 
> Also works for my ABC fic challenge, letter h for "hospital"

She’s not indestructible.  

Nobody is.

And Wanda knows that.

She has felt the pain of dying before, the way it rips through one’s whole soul tearing them apart.

Wanda knows that she’s breakable, that one misstep could be her last.

Sometimes she thinks that she almost wants it.

She closes her eyes and steps off the ledge knowing her powers will catch her, but imagining for a second that they might not. She acts just a bit more reckless than she ought to, pushing herself to her limits because why not.

 Sometimes she tries to imagine what her brother would say if he could see her now. Would he smile at her and wonder when his sister became so like him? Or would he get that worried look and insist that his twelve minutes made him wiser?

It the end, it didn’t matter, she takes a step off the ledge and falls-

 

She wakes in a hospital, crisp white sheets encasing her, the steady beat of a heart monitor reminding her that she’s alive.

Wanda’s powers reach out, before even her eyes open, stretching around her to feel the presence of whoever waiting by her bedside.

There’s a nurse checking her chart in the corner, she’s got some awful pop song stuck in her head, and keeps anxiously looking at the clock.

And then there’s someone else, a mind that her powers instantly recognize as familiar, one filled with soft warm thoughts and just the hint of something else.

Her eyes snap open the second she recognizes who the mind belongs to, “you’re worried?”

“You’re awake.”

“Obviously,” she starts, but her throat burns too much to get more out, and a second later the harried nurse is there pushing a plastic cup of water into her hand and asking mundane medical questions.

He’s gone before Wanda can finish answering the nurse’s questions, gone without even having made a sound-

 

She doesn’t need bed rest, her enhanced body heals faster than the others, to sit here and allow the doctor’s to run tests on her is a waste of time.

Wanda says as much to Captain Rogers when he comes to visit.

Not that he listens to her.

“Some rest will do you good, enjoy the time off, we don’t get too much of it.”  

She wants to insist that she doesn’t need it, but she can tell his mind is already made up, so she gives up without too much more fuss, and settles back against the stiff pillows of the hospital bed.

“Get me a better nurse,” is all Wanda says in the end, “this one hums too much.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” he replies, offering her a smile that she thinks is meant to be reassuring, but just feels empty and shallow-

 

A nightmare wakes her in the night, the steady beat of a heart monitor assuring her that she’s alive even though she feels like she’s dying again. There’s too much pain here, in these hospital walls, and she’s desperate to get out, pushing up onto her feet even though she’s in naught but a hospital gown.

Her whole body protests the movement, heavy with the need to sleep and stiffness of having lain still for too long, but she forces herself to move. Forces herself through the familiar motions, until her legs remember how to work.

The door opens easily enough before her fingers, and the hallway is empty, late night lights filtering in from a window at the end as she pushes herself towards it, desperate for some air, some solace from this living nightmare.

But the ground beneath her feet is cold, and rushes forward to meet her all too soon.

There’s an arm around her holding her safe, before she can fall, a familiar voice saying, “I’ve got you, you’re safe,” and she almost believes it.

She wakes in her hospital bed the next morning, half wondering if she has a ghost of her own or if all of that were nothing more than a dream-

 

She’s mediating, or at least trying to.

There’s a pounding headache battering against her skull, which she blames solely on the fact that she’s stuck here in the hospital unable to properly engage her powers or ever stretch her tense muscles for very long. The pain medication the doctors bring whenever she complains of the pain does nothing to alleviate it, and eventually she turns to her own means.

Hence her meditation.  

The television in the background is rolling through some mundane news report and Wanda’s focusing on the empty words of the reporter in order to drown out the other minds that brush up against her own.

It is not an entirely successful endeavor, blocking enough that she isn’t bombarded with second hand emotions but not so impenetrable that the presence of others is completely eliminated.

She can tell when somebody enters the room, but not _who_ exactly it is, which is why she callously says, “I don’t want company,” without bothering to crack open her eyes.

“My apologies, Miss Maximoff,” the voice of her intruder says smoothly, and by time she’s recognized the voice and opened her eyes to try and take her words back, all she catches is the sight of his cape swishing behind him-

 

“It’s rude to stand in doorways,” she tells him the next time he comes by.

“I was under the impression humans enjoyed companionship while recovering,” Vision replies, voice raising at the end in a questioning tone, that makes her chest feel warm and light.

The emotion is not an entirely unfamiliar one.

She had felt it once or twice as a girl is Sokovia, eyes meeting with somebody across the way and wondering what it might be like to kiss them, though the thoughts had always been pushed against before she could dwell on them.

There was never time for this sort of thing before.

And now she was not even certain if the feeling meant the same thing.

“Lurking isn’t exactly companionship,” Wanda points out gently.  

“I’ll leave you to your rest then,” Vision offers, turning to move in that smooth silent way of his.

But she stops him with one word, “stay.”

He doesn’t turn back around for a moment, and though she cannot see his expression, she can feel his mind easily enough, the soft comfort of it, the innocence, that she desperately reaches out towards, needing the distraction from all the horrors that plague her mind.

“As long as you’d like me to,” he answers eventually, moving from his place in the doorway to settle on the seat beside her. The seat he had been sitting on the first time she had woken up.

And she asks the same question she had asked then, her brows knitting together in slight confusion, “you’re worried about me?”

“I care about you deeply,” he admits in turn, “it feels natural to worry.”

“I’m sorry,” she says, only half knowing what she’s apologizing for.

“Don’t be”-

 

This time when she wakes from her nightmare, there’s a familiar presence beside her, cold fingers that hold onto hers and push forward warm and happy thoughts until the darkness is pushed aside.

Her throat feels raw as she says, “thank you.”

And he hums a reply of his own, one she can hardly make out, before her exhaustion takes hold once more.

The dreams that follow are pleasant this time.

And she’s endlessly thankful for that-

 

When she’s finally released from her bed rest, finally allowed on a mission once again, she looks over her shoulder to find his eyes on hers.

She doesn’t step over the ledge, not this time.

Though if she did, she knows there’d be someone there to catch her before she fell.

And somehow that makes doing all of this a little bit easier.

 


End file.
